


The Sun Is In Your Eyes, The Sun Is In Your Ears

by traptrixnepenthes



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traptrixnepenthes/pseuds/traptrixnepenthes
Summary: Tasuku is receptive to the Dragon Force, but what does that mean? The answer comes in a dream.summaries are still fake this fic is about my personal headcanon about the dragon force and what it's gonna do





	The Sun Is In Your Eyes, The Sun Is In Your Ears

When Tasuku slept, he dreamed. It was such a simple statement, but dreams weren’t always a happy place for him to be. More often than not, the only things he’d see were nightmares, night after night, forced to revisit the Disaster, and he’d wake up and go find Jack and make sure he was still breathing. Or sometimes he’d get memories from before the Disaster, and those were just as painful. Stella had told him once that she could never remember what she dreamed about, and he’d never said how jealous he was of that.

But this dream was different.

Tasuku was floating, and it felt like when you were swimming and just laid back and let the water hold you up. He felt weightless, almost numb, floating through an empty world of broken mirror shards, nothing above or below him. And before him, not a reflection in the shards around him, was himself--except feather-white and radiating light, luminescent in a way that reminded him of the glow-in-the-dark stars he had over his bed at home. The him before him smiled, and spoke.

“Hello, Tasuku.”  


“Hello, uh...me.”  


The other him laughed, and it echoed through the empty space. “Not quite. I am Balle du Soleil, which you may know of as the Dragon Force. You may call me Soleil.” The smile on his--Soleil’s face was warm and kind. “Do you know what I am, Tasuku?”

“Uh...” He’d been briefed on parts of the topic before going to the island, but he still had gaps in his information. Which was _kind of embarrassing_ , when you’re talking to the thing itself. “You’re...some sort of old power that got sealed here. There’s a known criminal trying to get to you first. But...that’s really all i know.”

Soleil gestured him over, and there was a tugging sensation that pulled him closer to it. “The one looking for me is bonded with Azi Dahaka, yes? I can sense his presence, even though he’s so very far away.” It gently ran its hand through his hair, down to his cheek. “I see your heart has been touched by the one that demon has bonded with.”

Memories flashed through Tasuku’s mind unbidden--heavy armor on his shoulders, undying devotion to a new cause, betraying his friends and family, justice as he’d thought it was meant to be, regret. Soleil’s smile widened, and Tasuku caught the barest flash of what looked like dragon fangs in a mouth that looked like his own. “No. I’ve never had any kind of relations with Kyoya before, friendly or otherwise.”

“Oh, is that so? I really don’t think I’m wrong.” Soleil’s face--a mirror image of his own--was close now, staring deep into Tasuku’s eyes, voice a melodious monotone, contradictory like everything else in this dream. “I had a bit of a...disagreement once, with Azi Dahaka. It would be a tragedy if one of my candidates had ever been in contact with him, wouldn’t it?”  


A weight started pressing in on Tasuku on all sides, his lie bearing down on him. But it didn’t feel safe to admit what had happened, not to something this powerful. “It’s a pretty good thing nothing like that’s ever happened, huh? I’m actually in the process of hunting down Azi Dahaka and his buddy right now, to bring them to justice.”

The word ‘justice’ made Soleil laugh again, and Tasuku tensed up. “Is that right? That’s just wonderful, isn’t it. What a good candidate you are, Tasuku.”

“Could you tell me what you mean by candidate? I think I’d like to be up to speed with anything I’m being personally considered for.”  


“Of course.” Soleil’s hand dropped to Tasuku’s chest, directly over his heart. “A candidate is merely someone who is receptive to my power. That we are having this conversation now means you’re capable of using what I can give you.” Tasuku realized, very suddenly, that his heart wasn’t beating. It was just a dream, but... “To become a candidate, you must have an open heart. One that does not attach itself to others. One that is even willing to turn its only family into nothing more than a means to claim more power.”  


Vivid memories flashed through Tasuku’s mind again--of the match against the group Disaster, of the card he’d never put into his deck. He _knew_ Kyoya had been the one to add it, he _knew_ what would happen to Jack if he used it, and he’d used it anyways in his desperation to win. He’d turned Jack into nothing more than an object to bend to his will.

Soleil’s smile widened even more, to an inhuman degree, fangs flashing. “Second, to become a candidate, one must know their weaknesses. And you know what they are, don’t you, Tasuku? Your arrogance that cuts everyone off. Pride that forces you to stay distant. Passion that does nothing but hurt those around you. A need to be useful, regardless of what ‘useful’ means to whoever’s using you. But you’ve never faced up to any of them, have you? You know, if you keep ignoring things like that, you’re going to get hurt.” Soleil’s fingers stabbed into Tasuku’s chest, and he couldn’t feel it, only watch as it happened. Light shined out of the wounds, dripping down his chest, and the _thing_ before him started fading away. Fading _into_ him. “But it’s alright, Tasuku. You don’t need to worry about that. I’ll be your new master, and all you have to do is listen to everything I say. There’s nothing but room in your heart for me, after all.”

\--------------------------

Jack awoke to Tasuku suddenly sitting up in bed--it was still dark out, and their alarm hadn’t gone off yet. He rose from his position at the foot of the bed, and blinked sleepily at his buddy. “Tasuku? Did you have a nightmare?”

“Oh, no. Not this time.” The boy smiled at him, and something seemed...off. It was in how he held himself, just in how he was sitting, how he looked at Jack.  


“Do you want to talk about it? It seems like it was something big.”  


“Well...” Tasuku crawled out from under the blankets and came to sit next to Jack, placing a warm hand against his scales. It was a familiar gesture, and one that only happened after a bad dream. So there _was_ something. “It was about, what if you were gone? What if you ever left my side one day?”  


“I wouldn’t do that, Tasuku. You know that.” He paused. “Well, unless you did something truly terrible and we had to be separated. But I’d still be with you in spirit, and believe in you the whole time.”  


“Really?”  


Jack nodded, and attempted one of those human smiles again.

“I don’t believe you.”  


There _was_ something wrong with Tasuku. There was still a serene, kind smile on the boy’s face, and this was something that had never come up no matter how bad the nightmares had gotten. “Tasuku, you know it’s true. I--”

“No, you’re lying. I know you are.” No, this wasn’t right. This...wasn’t Tasuku. It was someone else, pretending to be his charge, and that was _unacceptable_.

Jack’s transformation into his true form was smooth and clean, and he slammed a heavy paw onto the fake, crushing it to the bed. “Who are you? What have you done with Tasuku?!”

The fake under his claws just kept smiling up at him, and placed its hands onto against his scales once more. “Oh, Jack. You see? I knew you wouldn’t stay at my side. But that’s okay.” Shining light, almost blinding in the dark hotel room, began to flow out of the fake’s hands, twisting up Jack’s leg and around his body. “If you won’t stay with me on your own, I’ll just have to make you, won’t I?”


End file.
